


Memorial

by nabokoves



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabokoves/pseuds/nabokoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder writes Scully a letter about her own immortality, in hopes of leaving behind a decent final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: tithonus, william arc 
> 
> set during the revival, shortly after "home again"

Dear Scully, 

I know. 

I’ve known since the day I held your hand in the hospital bed after Alfred Fellig stole your death from you. I knew you would not believe me if I told you, just as I know that you would believe me now. I’ve seen you noticing, Scully- the bullet wounds that heal too fast, the way you never get sick in the winter, how nothing seems heavy enough to crack your bones. Our years apart have turned you into a believer. 

It might be premature of me to write this letter now, before my hair has even turned grey, but I am scared. The things we chase and the things we do are dangerous. People used to want me dead; I do not think it would be difficult to reawaken their ambitions. The easiest way for them to hurt me would be to hurt you. Once they realize you are untouchable, I think they will settle for my body. 

I am writing this letter not to forgive you, but to tell you that you never needed forgiving. I know you’ve convinced yourself that it’s unfair to watch me die. Maybe it will even be hard for you, I don’t know. Sometimes I like to imagine that you still think of me as your lover, even if I’ve forgotten the taste of you. Selfishly, I’d like to think that it would be hard for you to live without me, but I am infinitely glad that you will. 

You deserve immortality. Before I knew you would live forever, I wished you would. The only fitting end to a life like yours is no end at all. I like to imagine that you are being given compensation for everything the world has taken from you- infinite lives, almost. My existence has tarnished yours- they took your children, your sister, your chances at living a happy, normal life. For some reason, you chose me anyway, and now you are being repaid for your charity. 

It was an honor to know you. The only joy in my life is that I got to love and be loved by someone like you. In a way, you are no longer just a person, but something greater. In my eyes, you were always something greater. Even if you were to die just like the rest of us, and waste away into obscurity, you would still be the only person I could ever imagine loving this way. I’ve always hated religion, but I understood faith when in bed beside you. 

Promise me you won’t waste time grieving me. Promise me you’ll build the life I should have given you. You deserve to watch a son grow old with a lover who would never leave you. Your life deserves to be memorialized this way, better than any statue or obituary or stone. There’s so many things left for you to do, and the purest kindness has allowed you to do them. You have a million years left to be happy again. Maybe there is a God, after all. 

Love,   
Your Partner and Confidant, Fox Mulder


End file.
